


Volcano

by El_Mar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Mar/pseuds/El_Mar
Summary: 中世纪领主政治婚姻AU，没有爱，强X，深黑残，特别不健全，特别OOC，我有罪我自首，慎入慎入慎入





	Volcano

急促的蹄声和马匹嘶鸣打破了冬夜的寂静。一辆四轮马车沿着庄园大道由远及近驶来，停在了三层高的宫廷式建筑门前。车身上银制的韦恩家徽在寒夜里泛着幽微的光泽。  
马车上跳下来一个黑发蓝眼气度端庄的年轻人，一身粗呢冬衣看起来价值不菲，踩在门厅大理石上的小羊皮靴子却沾满了泥点污渍，随着主人的脚步发出哒哒哒的声响。  
系着白色长围裙的女仆飞快上前，一边接过他沾满寒气的厚披风和帽子，一边殷勤地开口，“提摩西老爷，您终于回来了。达米安老爷在餐厅，应该是在等您呢。”  
年轻的脸庞明显楞了一下。  
“……谢谢你，黛西。”他冲这个新来的可爱女孩露出一个很勉强的笑容。  
永远保持着完美的礼仪和教养。作为贵族来说，和那些上流社会的纨绔完全不一样。只是……眼神里似乎总有着挥之不去的无力与疲惫。  
女孩站在原地看着庄园男主人略显纤瘦的背影慢慢走过金碧辉煌的大厅，脸上掠过一丝莫名。  
所谓的上流贵族，真是一群猜不透的人啊。  
提摩西?德雷克——现在该叫提摩西?韦恩了——还会有什么不开心的事吗？这个德雷克男爵家的幸运男孩，自小被布鲁斯公爵收为义子，精心教养成一个真正的上流贵族，作为一生未娶的布鲁斯老爷的家族产业接班人。不过后来达米安少爷回来了，他在外多年，出身神秘带着无可指摘的全套出生证明，公爵承认了这个流落在外的亲生子，自然也就把唯一继承权给了他。那时德雷克家日渐式微，男爵已经离不开韦恩家这座大靠山，而德雷克已经完全具备了一个韦恩应有的一切风度学识……于是他便依然留在了韦恩庄园，只不过以另一种身份。当初这场上流社会的大八卦闹得沸沸扬扬，但事情都有了几近完美的解决，不是吗？

只是听到餐厅里传来的刀叉声提姆就忍不住条件反射地皱起了眉头。  
又要面对了吗？  
这场噩梦从某个来历神秘莫测的男孩从天而降敲响韦恩庄园大门的那一刻就开始了。事实证明他是个披着男孩外衣的绿眼睛魔鬼，带着嚣张的笑容，夺走了他预期的一切又无止境地折磨着他。最为可悲的是，他能做出的反击不过是把这种折磨变成双向的。  
提摩西?德雷克故意在进房间时弄出了很大的声响。  
然而映入眼帘的是对方连头都没抬地扒着盘子里东西的模样。  
提姆几乎要以为他没发现自己走进来了。  
管家让壁炉里的火烧得很旺，为了让男主人在寒冷冬夜里也能好好享受他的晚餐。跳动着的暖黄色光芒殷勤地舔着达米安古铜色的侧脸，勾勒出那微微低垂着的锋利线条。握着银餐刀的修长手指力道精准地切割着盘子里的食物，没有一般贵族那样慢条斯理的风度，但却并非不优雅。  
如果不是见过那个人顶着同样一副表情刑讯犯人，也许提姆会勉为其难地承认眼前的人有那么一点迷人……可惜，他比任何人都要清楚这幅皮囊下藏着的冷酷犀利。  
站在比外面温暖了不知道多少倍的房间里，提摩西?韦恩感到的却只有胃里沉重的湿寒。

“站那么远是怕我吃了你吗……德雷克大人？”达米安端起右手边的酒杯，在提姆转身走开的瞬间头也不抬地说道。  
——是提摩西?韦恩，该死的！他被称为韦恩的时间比这个小混蛋要长得多！但是到现在，哪怕他在……法律意义上也已经是一个韦恩了，达米安仍乐于在私下里这样叫他……德雷克，他原本的姓氏，仿佛在提醒着他永远不是也不会是一个真的“韦恩”。这玩笑开得恶劣又毫无价值，正如同他们结合后对彼此做过的每一件事。  
提姆冷着脸转过身来，尽全力不让自己露出有可能取悦到对方的表情。  
“有事吗？”  
“你难道不应该过来服侍我吗？”  
“你被噎死的时候我会帮你收尸的。”  
“啧。”  
被明目张胆顶撞了的男人并没有一丝露出愤怒的神色，反而拿起酒杯好整以暇地向后靠进宽大的古董椅背里，“你希望我死吗？”  
提姆咬着牙没有说话。刚才的话完全是一时冲动，他总是告诉自己隐忍下去，他在大部分时候也都可以隐忍下去。但对方那副摆明了就是想作弄他玩的样子实在让人只想什么都不顾地一拳打上去。  
提姆让沉默的空气替他做出了回答。  
“这就是我和你的区别，德雷克。”达米安微微晃动起手上的水晶酒杯，猩红色酒液在壁炉火焰前流淌着暗暗的光，“我不希望你死。”  
提姆心里猛地一沉。  
“我在你们这无聊的贵族生活里找到一点乐趣不容易，”男人的嘴角上扬，唇间冷冽锋利的笑意如同那把银餐刀，“怎么会轻易放手呢。”   
达米安不常笑，特别是，在他面前。那种赤裸而露骨的恶意和无法回避的事实像一记热辣的鞭子抽在他脸上。提姆脸色难看地瞪着古董餐桌另一头的人。那一刻，炉火带来的温暖也抵挡不住浑身血液都被冻结似得寒冷。长久以来挥之不去的厌恶，恐惧，和绝望，压抑到了顶点，在他的身体里叫嚣着横冲直撞。  
他站在原地安静了几秒，突然猛地大喊，“混蛋，你这混蛋！下地狱吧！”  
那些教养和礼仪，以及过去的种种隐忍求全，都见鬼去吧。至于有可能造成的无法挽回的后果，会不会有佣人听见，明天又会流出怎样的韦恩家秘闻八卦，他已经不想去管了。  
要下地狱的话，就拖着这个人一起好了。  
达米安脸上那一点恶劣的笑意也冷下来，犀利的眼睛盯住提姆泛着异样血色的脸。他突然站起身向橡木长餐桌这头走去。酒杯被随手搁在一旁，发出当啷一声。  
壁炉的火光从他身后勾勒出高大的身影，修长结实的双腿迈着沉默的步伐，一步步靠近，看不清表情。  
犹如正在走向被围困的猎物的威严猛兽。  
——他要杀了他，他要杀了他吗。提姆的大脑疯狂运转着。趋利避害的生物本能尖叫着让他逃走。  
不，不，不……他是德雷克也好，是韦恩也好，他绝不从达米安面前逃走，以家族的名义起誓。提姆站在原地死死握紧拳头，蓝眼睛在火光里闪动着沉默的光芒。  
达米安停在他面前，然后又逼近一步。宽阔的胸膛填满了提姆的视线。属于另一个人的气息极具压迫性地侵略了他的感官。  
“离我远点！”提姆像一只浑身毛发高高竖起的猫，不受控制地喊出来。  
“你在害怕什么？”  
“滚开，混蛋，卑鄙……”提姆愤愤地扭开脸，又被一只大手掐回去对上那双幽幽的绿眼睛。  
“看来你是做好准备接受那样跟你的丈夫讲话的惩罚了，”年轻的公爵居高临下地看着他。提姆努力瞪视回去。  
他被掐得很疼，疼得快要掉眼泪，可即便是两手使劲也撼动不了对方半分。  
“放开，放开我，混蛋……”   
“我得说，德雷克，还是这种表情更合适你，”达米安无动于衷地看着他徒劳的挣扎，提姆只能胆战心惊地看着他嘴唇开合吐出邪恶的话语。  
“以前你那种装模作样的虚伪的脸，看得我要吐了。”

人们都说魔鬼拥有可以嗅出普通人心思的能力。  
达米安身上真正令提姆感到恐惧的，不是他的残忍暴戾强硬，而是哪怕对于习惯于深深掩藏自己真实想法，从而在任何事上都思虑万全先发制人的提姆，达米安也永远气势不变，甚至逼得他自乱阵脚。最令人难以忍受的从来都不是失去将要留给自己的封号和产业，接着又为了家族的利益被迫嫁给不喜欢的人。最令人难以忍受的，是被轻而易举地看穿，被处处压制却无法还击，是无法掌控一切的无力怨恨。  
那双咄咄逼人的深绿瞳孔，成为幽灵般跟随他的挥之不去的噩梦。  
“终于忍不住亮出你的小爪子了，德雷克，我早就知道你不是什么乖顺的小猫。你大可以光明正大地来恨我，我不介意，反正你也没有其他更好的事可做。”

提姆被一股巨大的力气掼倒在地上，粗糙的地毯压着他柔软的脸颊，一阵发疼。达米安抓着他的外套领子把他从地上拎起来，他被一路拉着踉踉跄跄地进了餐厅旁的另一间房间。不断晃动的视野最终落到猩红色的大床上。  
提姆浑身的汗毛几乎倒竖起来，“不……你不能，不……”他真正惊慌失措起来，四肢并用地脱离开柔软的床垫。后背抵上一片宽阔的胸膛。  
“别反抗我，德雷克。”  
不不不，绝对不要……  
提姆用力攥紧右手猛地回身挥过去，被达米安抬手接住手腕顺势一扭，把他牢牢地扣在怀里。  
“勇气令人赞赏，可惜我今天没有心情再跟你废话或是玩什么小游戏了。我们还是快点把这个做完好吗？”达米安在他耳边漫不经心的声音只让人不寒而栗。  
“不，不……”  
“是我对你太好了吗，以至于你忘记自己的职责？我甚至对你搞得那些小动作都睁一只眼闭一只眼了，德雷克，”达米安手指一动，捏住提姆别在外套上的领针，鸟儿尖尖的喙闪着一点儿银色的亮光，“而且我注意到你偷偷设计了自己的家徽，小鸟儿……”  
“你他妈到底有什么毛病？！”他的声音听起来太尖了，几乎有点神经质，就像个被养在温室里对丈夫歇斯底里发疯的妻子。  
侧脸上丝绸被单的熟悉触感，或是达米安的最后一句话，成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
“我要杀了你，操你的，该死的，混蛋……”他开始漫无目的地咒骂，用上他在这短暂的二十多年里学到的最低俗最粗鄙的字眼。他曾经在每一个无法入睡的深夜里筹划了一千种报复达米安的方法，他会慢慢地积累实力然后在对方最意想不到的时刻扳倒他，他有智慧和坚毅，他一定可以……但这一刻他只觉得被全然地击溃了。抑止不住的怨恨，最终以一种幼稚和廉价的方式，被逼了出来。  
他不介意在仇人面前崩溃然后丑态百出，达米安大概会笑话他很久，会从此更看低他——但都无所谓了，他曾经是整个家族的光辉的希冀（当然，他的家族现在依旧对他有着另一种意义上的期望），整个韦恩庄园的人加起来都没有他聪明，但那又怎样呢。从一开始他就该知道，所有的底牌其实都捏住达米安手里，对上达米安只能是无解的输局。  
“操你的，操你的……”他反复地说着，声音渐渐低了下去。他意识到自己脸上淌满了泪水，湿透的冰凉丝绸贴在他的脸颊上。达米安双手撑在他两侧，不再紧紧地压着他。  
“你完事了？”冷冰冰的声音从他头顶上方传来，但提姆只是紧闭双眼，歪着头，一动不动。  
“我不恨你，也不想你死。”达米安完全不理会他的装死，径自动手解他的外套搭扣，“我只讨厌你。不管是你傲慢地占有了本该属于我的东西，或是在我眼前搞假惺惺的小动作，或是现在把自己哭得乱七八糟。都令我讨厌。”  
提姆面无表情地睁开眼看着他。  
“这是一定要发生的。”   
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你知道早点生下孩子对你也——”  
“就只是赶紧做完。”

达米安压着他，半勃起的性器抵在他臀缝间摩擦，一手固定住他的腰。提姆身上只剩了一件贴身的里衣，房间里没有点壁炉，当达米安赤裸的胸膛从后面贴上来，他几乎要有一种温暖的错觉了。他们都没再说话，只有水声和肉体摩擦的声音。提姆就只是闭着眼睛，一动不动地任由他动作。  
“你知道，这不够，我需要更多。”提姆能感到炙热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈后。他几乎没有犹豫，就向后伸出手去——如果这是他想要的新玩法，那就这样吧——但达米安按住了他的手，“你的手还是留着准备你自己吧。”  
提姆以及其别扭的姿势向身后扭头看着他，表情阴鸷，“你想要什么？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
提姆一瞬间攥紧了手里的被单，巨大的惊惶和耻辱让他整个人如坠冰窟。  
达米安把浑身僵硬的提姆一点点翻过来朝向自己，缓慢得像是凌迟。然后他直起身看着身下的人。热源离开了，提姆抬眼看到尺寸可怖的凶器和逞凶者就立在眼前。他们的性爱从来都是匆匆忙忙例行公事以致于提姆第一次有机会近距离看它。紫红色的性器还只是半硬就已经非常吓人了。达米安在窗外照进的月光里看着他，眼窝凹陷的阴影遮去了他的眼神，配合微微上扬的唇角，让他的注视显得意味深长。  
“如果你好好对待他，也许，等下受孕的几率会更高，你说呢。”  
提姆颤抖着吸了口气。他刚下意识往后躲，被扯着歪歪斜斜的领口往前拽去。一只手紧扣住他的后脖颈，无视他的挣扎向胯下压去。他的鼻子堪堪停在距离阴茎顶端不过一指的地方。提姆只能艰难地呼吸，喉头被锁住了一样发不出声音，他能听见头顶上方达米安沉重的呼吸，也能听见自己更加紊乱的喘息。眼前狰狞的阴茎显出最原始的侵略感，再加上浓重的雄性气息，在这逼込的空间里形成了一种惊悚的效果，让他无法呼吸，心跳骤然加快。  
达米安就只是压着他的脖颈，两个人在寂静里暗自角力。捕猎者在慢慢收紧他的网，等待猎物放弃最后的挣扎。  
提姆突然感觉累了，他不知道对方此刻到底想要什么，不知道自己该怎样脱身，更不知道怎样从这个名为韦恩的牢笼里解脱。不断上升的肾上腺素，变成一股暴躁的冲动，在血液里疯狂燃烧起来。提姆盯着眼前令他恐惧又恨之入骨、但同时是他唯一可能的希望的雄性象征。  
他突然张开嘴凑上去舔了一下布满经络的柱身。  
然后一切都那么开始了。一旦放手滑向深渊，那深不见底的黑暗就变成了最甜蜜温热的诱惑。  
他张开嘴含进龟头吮吸，用舌头、嘴唇、上颚尽可能地摩擦舔弄着，试图模仿从模糊的画面和偶然听来的只言片语里了解到的正确做法。嘴巴里的东西没什么明显反应，但提姆却获得了一种几乎是自虐的快感——这根带着热度的东西就是曾经并将要侵犯和践踏的凶器，就在他睫毛都能碰到的地方，那种冲击太过强烈，在极度震颤之下五感被无限放大，心脏在胸口疯狂跳动，有什么扭曲而压抑的躁动令人无法忽视。  
提姆抬起眼往上看去，眼里有湿润的水光。  
达米安表情不明，只在四目相交的时候抓住他的头发往下按去。  
他不想看他。达米安只愿意在猫调戏老鼠的游戏中观赏他狼狈忿恨的眼神。提姆突然意识到眼下是他为数不多的处于主动位置的时刻。他重重地喘息着，继续不管不顾地舔着吸着，直到它渐渐变得更硬更粗大，直挺挺地顶在喉咙里，湿润又火烫，让提姆喘不过来气，让他不断颤抖地干呕着直到口水和前液糊满了下巴。他还是近乎执拗地舔着，那根阴茎每涨大一分，堵在他胸口叫嚣着要毁掉一切的黑暗冲动就越发强烈。  
他还能忍耐。他比达米安比所有人都能忍耐……  
提姆的牙齿刚稍微用了一丝力，达米安就掐上了他的下巴。手指一扭，精准利落地卸下了他的下巴。  
突然的剧痛让提姆想要惊叫，但嘴里的阴茎堵住了他的声音。达米安拽着他的头发，阴茎快速地在他嘴里进出，任凭提姆用力地推拒挣扎，阻止不了粗大的龟头一次次撞进他的喉管。唾液和阴茎流出的前液从嘴唇和阴茎紧贴的地方不断流出来，湿漉漉的水光下流又淫乱。  
达米安听着他痛苦的闷哼和干呕，舔了舔嘴唇。他双手按住提姆后脑，深深地插进他嘴里。  
窒息的恐惧感一下撅住了他的的心脏。提姆拼命去抓脑后的手腕，四肢并用地挣扎，但他早就没有力气了，达米安根本不为所动。提姆只能绝望地拍打着对方坚硬的大腿和小腹。持续的缺氧令意识渐渐涣散，他感到黑暗像沉重的水一样漫延上来，拖着他向下坠落……  
然后达米安放开手，任由提姆倒在床上，本能地大口吸气，剧烈地咳嗽和干呕。双眼失神地瞪着空气里的尘埃，被阴茎磨得鲜红的嘴唇大张着，口水眼泪和前液混在一起糊在下巴上。  
被三根手指固定住下颌骨接上脱臼的下巴时，提姆清醒过来。疼痛让他叫了一声，但没能发出任何声音。过度的暴力使用暂时地损伤了他的声带。他茫然地眨了眨眼，看向身旁的另一个人。达米安像摆弄玩具似的把他捞起来，两只手臂从腋下绕到胸前锁住，大腿顶开他软绵绵的膝盖。  
“别费劲了。又不像是你有什么重要的话要在床上对我说。”  
提姆苍白的指尖掐进达米安麦色的皮肤里，发出一串喑哑的呜咽。  
“Shhh……安静。”达米安任由他徒劳地惊慌，径自抚弄着他一片不正常潮红的胸膛，像情人一样把鼻尖埋进他汗湿的鬓角碎发里。不可一世的德雷克家独子，被他弄成了说不出话来的性爱娃娃。  
哈，有趣。  
提姆努力了半天，终于仰头靠在身后的肩膀上。难堪的泪水顺着眼角流进头发里。达米安的手色情地揉捏着他腰侧和大腿根部的敏感带，身体在这种缓慢而坚定的征服下开始酥麻酸软。  
求你。他颤抖的嘴唇无声嗫喏。  
……求你什么？如果达米安问的话，他会说求你让我去死。


End file.
